


Say Goodbye

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Friendship, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noah wakes up from a dream about his crush, only to find out it really wasn't a dream. Noex. Rex/Noah slash. Don't like, don't read. Rating for language and descriptions of sex. A three part birthday gift for <a href="http://sirenitie.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noah wakes up from a dream about his crush, only to find out it really wasn't a dream. Noex. Rex/Noah slash. Don't like, don't read. Rating for language and descriptions of sex. A three part birthday gift for [](http://sirenitie.deviantart.com/).

This is a birthday gift for the wonderful and utterly lovey Sirenitie! Happy birthday darling!

A great big thank you to moviefan95 for the beta work!

**Say Goodbye**

Noah woke up on his side in his dorm room completely naked. He was stiff and cold from staying in one position for a long period of time. Goose flesh pimpled over his arms and down his legs and he shivered. With a groan Noah turned over onto his back and blindly pulled his thin blanket up to his shoulders. He felt clammy and sticky, and assumed that he had gotten so hot and sweaty sometime during the night he had to pull off his clothes in his sleep in order to cool down. He could see sunlight streaming into the room even without having to open his eyes. He did so anyways and then quickly placed a hand over his face to shield his eyes from the piercing natural light. Ugh, that's it. Its official waking up is a bad idea. He thought and decided that he was going to delay getting up for as long as he could.

Noah remained in bed and concentrated on reliving the dream he had last night. It was a recurring dream where he finally had the guts to tell Rex how he fallen in love with him, only to have Rex tell him he felt the same way. Noah would feel deliriously happy and relieved and they would hug and then have their first kiss on the spot. It would just be a soft press of lips on lips until all the pent up desire for Rex made Noah want to go farther, and magically, in the weird way dreams works, Rex always knew that Noah wanted to go farther without him ever having to utter a word. They would end up in Rex's room eagerly pulling off clothes and kissing each other in the ways that Noah fantasized about for years.

In this dream he and Rex were in a dark alleyway behind the bar they went to whenever Rex visited him in Boston. They had just come from the bar, giddy on alcohol and each others company. Rex had an arm draped over Noah's shoulders, just as he did in real life. He had been grinning from ear to ear as he pointed at things around them and proclaimed how great those things were as they walked the six blocks back to Noah's dorm.

Noah had nodded in agreement, even though he had been watching Rex's lips move rather than listen to the actual words. And then Rex had turned to Noah and had suddenly kissed him.

Even though Noah should have been expecting this, he could always tell when his dreams would get to point when they would confess to each other; he had been unprepared for the lip contact.

The next thing Noah knew he had Rex pinned against a wall and they both started groping at each other and making out. Tongues slid over lips and into mouths. Hot breath mingled together in desperate gasps. Noah moved his hands from Rex's shoulders to run over his chest and then down to the zipper of Rex's pants.

A grin spread over Noah's sleepy face as he remembered a particularly hot detail of how soft Rex's skin felt under his touch as Noah trailed kisses and playful bites down his best friend's neck and throat.

And the sounds the EVO had made as Noah knelt in front of him had been so arousing, Noah felt himself growing hard at the memory.

Almost unconsciously one of Noah's hands made the journey south to his groin. He hummed as he stretched his arms and legs and then jerked up when he kicked something at the foot of his bed and it moved on its own.

Noah's best friend was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Rex was hunched over with his head in his hands. He was dressed, but his clothes were slightly crumpled and his hair was a mess. It stuck up at odd angles as if he slept on it. Noah blinked at the observation.

"Rex?"

The Hispanic twenty-old year's head snapped up as he looked over at the blond. His body was tense and he looked scared. "Hey," he said hoarsely, his voice sounded rough as it was the first time he had spoken all day. Maybe it was.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked and then realizing that he was naked, pulled the thin bed sheet up to his chin.

Rex seemed slightly hurt by the question, but he quickly covered it with a shrug of his shoulders. "I woke up here. Apparently, we spent the night together." He explained simply.

Noah's head grew hot and he felt nauseous as he took in Rex's words. Flashes came to him then, whispered promises of "I love you so damn much" and "I trust you" pounded in his head as the memories came back to him. It wasn't a dream, it was real. It had really happened.

"Thank you," Noah said softly. "For staying," he added when Rex frowned in confusion. Noah knew that Rex could have left anytime during the night, could have said goodbye and never said a word about having spent the night, and allowed Noah to think that the whole thing had been a dream; but he hadn't. Rex had stayed to work things out like a grown-up, and although the idea of what was going to happen next terrified Noah, he loved the EVO even more for being the bigger man.

"You're welcome." The spiky haired EVO nodded. "I guess we have some things to talk about."

"Yeah, we do," Noah confirmed feeling himself blush. The two friends stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing exactly how to start the conversation that was sure to change their friendship forever. Noah bit on his lip and decided the best way would be to ask the most pressing question.

"Rex did you?" Noah trailed off unsure of how to phrase the question. How do you ask your best friend if he fucked you last night? Noah thought wildly and was surprised at the stab of desire the thought caused him. He pushed it aside and tried to focus on his question.

Rex seemed to understand what Noah was trying to say. His cheeks darkened in a blush and he shook his head. "Actually it was you whoyou knowtook me." Rex replied.

Noah felt his eyes wide in shock. "I did what?" He demanded.

Rex mirrored Noah's expression. "You asked me if you could and I said yes that I-"

"I trust you." Noah finished for him. Images and sounds flooded Noah's mind as the mental cobwebs cleared and he remembered what had happened last night.

0000000000

To Be Continued.

I don't know why I like having Noah going to college in Boston. I just do. LOL. I hope to have the next part posted in a day or so.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay people, here is the good stuff. Warnings for this chapter: simulated oral, heavy kissing,
> 
> A/N2: I realized that I made Rex twenty years old in the first part when I meant to make him twenty-one, so just forget that I did that, I will go back and fix that typo…one day…probably…in the meantime this author's note will have to do.

Say Goodbye

Noah had barely enough time to move his beer bottle away from his mouth before Rex had his blond head under his arm in a lock. "Congratulations!" Rex cheered, grinning widely.

"You keep saying that," Noah pointed out but he still grinned at the EVO.

"I still mean it," Rex said, letting him go. "I mean it's not every day that your best friend graduates from college."

"I haven't graduated yet. I just submitted my dissertation." Noah corrected.

"Whatever," Rex waved a hand in Noah's face. "Just shut up and take the compliment."

"Alright fine," Noah said caving in. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that Rex had his arm around him that was making Noah feel so warm. It was probably the mix of the two.

"Great. I knew you'd see things my way," Rex squeezing Noah's shoulder in an impromptu hug.

Noah rolled his eyes and took a long draft from his bottle. Despite his sour look Noah was having fun. He couldn't believe after all the pressure he had gotten through, all the sleepless nights and missed meals and headaches and sore fingers from typing up his dissertation were over. The thirty page paper was in the hands of Professor Tully and finally Noah could relax. He wasn't sure how Rex had known his dissertation was due today and had been completely surprised when he had walked across campus toward the student dorm tower and found the Hispanic EVO lounging in his bed playing a game on his phone.

"Rex?" Noah asked dumbly. His stomach tied into a small knot when Rex looked away from the phone to his best friend. It usually did whenever Rex was around him. Although Noah had long since learned how to hide his true feelings for his best male friend there were still times when the sight of Rex made Noah's crush on him feel as though it were a weight literally crushing the breath right out of him.

"Welcome home!" Rex greeted, grinning brightly.

"Thanks," Noah chuckled. "What's brings you to Boston?" He asked and went around the room picking up empty food cartons and research books off of the floor of his small dorm room. He was self-conscious about how he had let the state of his room go from a neat freak to a stressed out college student who didn't care if he wore the same shirt for two days.

"You, of course," Rex answered, closing his cell phone and pocketing it. The EVO got to his feet and bounded out of the bed. "A little bird told me that a certain yellow haired hottie had turned in their paper today and is officially done with school!"

"Yellow haired hottie, huh? So, naturally you thought of me?"

"No, I came to ask you knew anyone who fit that description." Rex said with a wink.

"Ha, ha," Noah replied laughing sarcastically.

"Do you want some help?" Rex offered, reaching out to Noah.

Noah shook his head. "No, I got it," Noah insisted as he picked up an over-do library book and added it to the growing pile in his hands. Soon the books towered so high in his arms that he had to shuffle slowly across the room to his desk. He was halfway there when his foot caught on the area rug between his desk and his bed and he tripped. Books went flying everywhere as Noah landed hard on his knees in front of his bed.

Before he could blink Rex was crouched down at his side. "You okay, Noe?" Rex asked. Noah could hear the amusement in Rex's voice and felt his face heat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noah answered feeling more embarrassed then physically hurt. It always made him feel stupid whenever he did something like this in front of Rex. Which is ironic since I only became a klutz when Rex is around, he thought tersely.

Rex smirked. "Good, that means I can laugh now."

Despite himself Noah felt himself chuckle. No one could make him feel better like Rex could. "You haven't changed."

Rex looked confused. "Why change perfection?" he questioned with a cocky grin.

"Why indeed," Noah rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. He was fairly confident that it wasn't going to be the first time that he would do that tonight.

Noah watched in silent adoration as Rex built a smaller version of his Smack Hands and reached down to help Noah collect his books. "So you know what this means, right?" Rex asked, stacking the books onto his oversized hands.

"No, but I am sure that you are going to tell me."

"We have to celebrate!" Rex explained enthusiastically. "Tonight."

"Oh yeah, and what is it that you have in mind?"

A look came across Rex's face that made Noah blush for some reason. It was clear that the EVO had a plan in mind and was only waiting for Noah to give the okay.

Rex unceremoniously dumped the books onto Noah's bed and formed his hands back to normal. "Put on your best shirt Nixon, we're going bar jumping!" Rex exclaimed rising his arms over his head in celebration.

Noah made a face. "Don't you mean bar hopping?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No." Noah said with a shake of his blond head.

"But you knew what I meant so it's almost like I said it and that's all that matters, right?" Rex said with a wink.

"Sure, why not?" Noah huffed a chuckle and shook his head. "It's not like you actually said it though," he added with a smirk.

Rex waved a hand, dismissing Noah's words. "Details," he said and leant down to pick up a light blue tee shirt. "Is this clean?"

"Not really."

Rex shrugged. "Close enough," he said and held the shirt close to Noah's chest as though he were imagining the blond wearing it.

Noah blushed and grabbed the shirt. "I have clean clothes," Noah protested and threw the shirt into the overstuffed laundry hamper in the corner.

"Well, you can't go out wearing that," the EVO said looking up and down the blond's body.

Noah's blush returned and intensified the longer Rex looked at him. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

Rex stared at him as though Noah had grown a second head. "I know that green is your favorite color, but how about you change it up a little bit?"

"Why? I happen to like the way things are. There is no need to change." Noah stated proudly.

Rex opened his mouth ready with his reply but the words seemed to die on Rex's lips and the EVO snapped his mouth shut.

Noah gave him an odd look and tried not to read too much into the EVO's reaction, because if he didn't know any better Noah could swear Rex looked sad, as if he had been rejected. Noah turned and looked through his limited wardrobe, replaying the conversation in his mind. He was fairly certain that he hadn't said anything that could he didn't mean. But the way Rex had grown quiet and still only to suddenly be more active than before. Noah had known Rex long enough to know that he only did that when he was trying to hide something.

"I don't see how anyone can resist you." Rex teased as they headed to the dorm stairs.

"You're just saying that because you're happy you were able to bully me into wearing this shirt."

"Maybe, but for the record I'd buy you a drink in the hopes that I would go home with you."

Noah rolled his eyes even as the heat rose into his face. "You ARE going to buy me a drink and will be going home with me."

"Well, there you go then," Rex winked and stepped out into the cool night air.

They've been doing this for years, the back and forth banter that sometimes bordered on flirting. It was one of the things that Noah both looked forward to and dreaded when he and Rex hung out. It was a struggle to stop himself from indulging in the fantasy that this was how they would be if they were a couple, except maybe they would hold hands and stop for impromptu make out sessions.

Noah managed to pull himself out of one of those fantasies before they reached the first bar. It was their favorite place The Golden Snapdragon mostly because it was a fifteen minute walk from the dorm.

Noah didn't think twice about walking through the door as Rex held it open for him and as they entered. Noah's eyes went to the booth at the far end of the room. It had become their booth when they came here. It was empty and Noah made a bee line for it to claim the booth as theirs while Rex went to the bar to place their order.

The worn green leather of the booth squeaked softly as Noah slide towards the middle. Once he was settled he looked around and saw there wasn't much of a crowd yet. He habitually checked his phone and saw that it was only 9 o'clock. The bar usually didn't start to pick up until 11.

Rex came back with two bottles of a dark imports beer and proudly set them down on the table as he gracefully slid into the sit next to Noah. Noah felt his body tense as Rex's side bump into his. The Hispanic EVO passed him a bottle and held his up for a toast.

"Here's to the first round," he said.

"The first round?"

Rex nodded. "I started a tab."

"I thought we were going bar hopping?"

Rex shrugged. "I just said that to get you to go out. I like this place and I know that you do too. So stop acting all upset about it. Cheers," he shrugged, and after clinking the bottom of Noah's bottle with his own, he took a drink.

"Cheers," Noah grinned and did the same, taking a long draft of the dark foamy liquid.

After three hours and four beers Noah was feeling pretty good about himself and the world. They had played a round of darts which he won and a few rounds of pool which he lost. By then a decent sized crowd had formed and Rex, being the social creature that he is, had managed to become the center of attention. He was recognized by a small group of sorority sisters and after signing a few autographs they insisted on seeing him in action. Knowing that Rex was unable to turn down a pretty face Noah saw Rex hop up onto the stage on the left side of the bar and put on a short display of his EVO abilities. Noah leaned against the table of their booth, idly drinking his beer as he watched Rex juggle steel tables with his Smack Hands and cut off the tops of a dozen beer bottles with one swing of his BFS.

There was a round of applause as Rex bowed, ending the show and before he could be assaulted by the sisters again Rex quickly made his way over to Noah and put him in a headlock and congratulated him for submitting his dissertation.

Rex flexed his arm around Noah's head once before letting him out the lock and motioning to the bar that he wanted a new round of beer he flopped onto the faded green bench.

"Nice show," Noah said, rubbing his neck. "It was entertaining."

Rex looked up at him and Noah could see the blush forming on Rex's face. "Shut up Nixon," he said looking embarrassed.

Noah laughed, he couldn't help himself and once he started he couldn't seem to stop. He quieted down somewhat when a pretty blond bartender came over to deliver their drinks. Noah moved away from the table to sit in the opposite from Rex.

"Are you done?" Rex asked with a shy grin.

Noah waved at him. "Just about," he giggled, the sound making him giggle even more.

Rex gave him a mischievous look before his gaze dropped to Noah's new bottle and then back up to him. And Noah could tell what the EVO was going to do and knew that Rex was going to succeed before Noah could stop him. Rex lifted his bottle and quickly tapped the top of Noah's beer.

"Shit!" Noah yelled as his beer started to foam up. Acting quickly Noah put the beer bottle into his mouth and sucked, trying to drink the beer before it slipped all over his hands and the table. He could feel the cold foamy liquid splash at the back of the throat, and unable to groan out loud in his annoyance he hummed around the glass bottle and did his best to swallow the beer. He managed to keep most of the beer in his mouth and when he felt some of the liquid start to leak out the sides of his mouth.

When he glared over his bottle at Rex he fully expected to see the tan twenty-one year old grinning as Noah barely managed to keep his beer from overflowing, and was surprised at the look on the EVO's face. Rex was staring at him. His jaw was dropped open and his eyes were wide and completely focused on Noah's mouth. The severe look made Noah think of what he must look like with his lips wrapped around the bottle and his cheeks hollowed from sucking the foamy dark beer down. The mental image made the top of Noah's ears burn. He swallowed the last of the beer and pulled it from his mouth. It left with a loud slurping sound and Noah pressed his lips together in embarrassment as he set the glass bottle down on the table. He looked away unable to believe that he had pretty much sucked off a glass bottle in front of his crush. The blush that had continually crept over him all evening came back with vengeance and Noah wanted the booth to open up and swallow him whole like an old horror movie death.

Rex made a sort of strangled sound in the back of his throat. The blond looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to get you another drink," he announced and snatched Noah's mostly empty bottle and left the booth before Noah could say anything.

Noah watched his best friend slink away from him and leaned forward to bang his head against the table. This was supposed to be a celebration and instead it was turning into one of Noah's most embarrassing nights ever; prom wasn't as awkward as this night out with his best friend was becoming.

"You okay?" Rex asked, setting a new bottle down on the table. Noah could hear the concern in Rex's voice and lifted his head.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about…" he quickly scanned the bar for something to say. He eyes landed on the jukebox in the corner and felt a grin spread over his face. "Which songs to play."

Rex seemed just as eager to change the subject as he was and latched onto the idea. "The usual?" he suggested with a shrug of his red leather clad shoulders.

Noah grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "You know what to do."

Rex mirrored Noah's grin and grabbed the dollar. Noah watched him stalk over to the touchscreen jukebox and insert the money and make a selection. There was a laughing cheer that went through the crowd as the first notes of their favorite song played. Rex made it back to the booth and they sang along with the rest of the bar as Journey blasted over the digital jukebox.

Noah enjoyed listening to Rex try to make the high notes and felt that things were back to normal, or as close to normal as they could be. When "Don't Stop Believin'" ended there was a gasp in the crowd as a man got to his knees and drunkenly proposed to his girlfriend. They were tears in the couple's eyes as she accepted and they kissed and although Noah had never met them before he had no problem joining in with the crowd as a round of applause and laughter as the man swept her up into a hug.

"Tequila shots for everybody!" the man declared and pulled out a large wad of cash. Noah and Rex laughed as the bartenders ran back and forth preparing shots of tequila.

When the bar tender got to them Noah held up his hand. "No thanks."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Rex said and held out his hands for the tiny glasses. "Gimme."

To the bartender's credit she gave the two of them a wide grin and nodded her head. Noah made sure he tipped her generously as he accepted the small glass. He turned to clink his drink with Rex only to find the EVO had disappeared. Noah looked around the bar for the bright red jacket that his best friend wore.

"Hey!" Rex's familiar voice resounded throughout the bar. The EVO had climbed onto a table in order to get everyone's attention. "I just want to say one thing. To college and marriage! And best friends and lovers…and me being awesome and just everybody in this bar being awesome!" Rex declared and raised his glass to the crowd before tilting his head back and downing the clear liquid in one go.

If Noah had been more sober he would have been completely embarrassed by the EVO's toast. Instead he laughed and cheered in agreement and raised his toast to Rex and followed the EVO in drinking his tequila.

Rex jumped down and nearly lost his balance. Noah stood up in alarm and started to make his way over to the EVO but he was beaten to it by a girl that was standing closer to the table. Noah hurried over before Rex could flatten her with his hefty weight. Although it didn't show, Noah knew that Rex's active nanites made him denser, but because those same nanites also made him strong so the weight evened out. Unless he was not in complete control of his body; like when he had been drinking.

Noah reached out and grabbed Rex's wrist. Looping Rex's arm over his head Noah draped it over his shoulders while he placed his own arm across Rex's back, holding him up. "Easy there." Noah said, making sure most of Rex's weight was on him.

Rex grinned at him. "Oh, hey, Noah! Did you like my toast? This is…"

"Jeanette," the woman replied. "I liked your toast," she said, giggling.

"You liked my toast?"

Jeanette nodded and giggled again.

Rex smiled at her and hugged her briefly in thank you. Noah felt his temper flare at the sight. "She liked my toast," Rex repeated to Noah with a satisfied grin.

"It was memorable," Noah agreed, eyeing the brunet suspiciously. She still hadn't released Rex. "I'm sorry. Is he bothering you?" He asked Jeanette. He was looking for a way to get Rex away from her as politely as his slightly fuzzy mind could think of.

"No man," Rex answered for her. "She liked my toast." He looked at her and frowned. "You're very pretty," he said suddenly as if she had played a trick on him because he hadn't notice before now.

Jeanette bristled under the attention. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

"Okay," Rex replied in a matter of fact tone and grinned when Jeanette giggled. Noah could see Rex grow distracted by the sound of the ice hitting the glass in her hand as she tried to balance her drink in one hand and Rex in the other. "What are you drinking?" he asked her.

Knowing what Rex was thinking Noah spoke up before Jeanette could answer. "Mixing your alcohol is dangerous Rex. You've already had four beers and a shot of tequila." Noah glared at the Jeanette, challenging her to answer Rex's question. She blinked in confusion and Noah saw her quickly look at him and Rex and then back to him. Her confusion melted away into surprise and then sly understanding.

"That's true." Jeanette agreed. "You should stick to beer."

Noah felt like stabbing out his eyes with the little pink plastic sword in Jeanette's drink as she gave him a little apologetic smile and removed her hand from Rex's side. He was being a possessive jerk and he knew it. But he couldn't help it. He was in love with his best friend and got upset whenever Rex looked at anyone else. He tried to make up for his behavior by returning Jeanette's smile. It wasn't her fault that he was jealous.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Jeanette said and raised her glass up in salute.

"I plan on it," Rex slurred and held onto Noah.

Jeanette giggled once more. "See ya around." She said with a wink at Noah.

Noah blushed. "Yeah, sure," he replied awkwardly as Jeanette went back to join her friends. Noah looked away from the brunette up to the clock that hung above the bar door. It was one in the morning. The time had flown by without him noticing. It was time to get Rex home.

"It's time to go," Noah said

"Okay," Rex replied as Noah steered them towards the door.

There was a couple coming into the bar and the guy held the door open for Noah and Rex to stumble through together after his girlfriend walked in.

"Thanks," Noah slurred and waved at him. The guy gave him a grin and a manly nod in acknowledgment of Noah's gratitude.

"The cool air feels nice," Rex commented craning his head back and breathed in deeply through his mouth Noah watched as the muscles in Rex's jaw flexed and swallowed in unison with the Hispanic EVO.

Rex moved his arm from Noah's shoulders and placed a hand on his head, making Noah face him. Rex pressed their heads together. "I'm so proud of you," he said lowly.

Noah felt himself blush at Rex's words. "Thanks."

"And I think you're very pretty, too" Rex abruptly said.

"I'm what?" Noah chuckled, recalling that he has called Jeanette pretty too. "Dude, you're drunk. That's not something a guy tells another guy."

"I know it's wrong," Rex pouted. "But it's what I think."

Noah felt his heart clench as Rex looked away from him. After wishing he'd hear Rex say something like that for years it was hard for Noah to accept that it was real. "Hey, did I say it was wrong? All I meant was that it was unexpected." Noah could feel a speech forming in his head when Rex's voice cut through his thoughts. Just shut up and take the compliment. Noah swallowed his speech and once again took Rex's advice. "Um, thank you." he finished instead. "And may I add, for the record, I think you're pretty good looking, too." he cleared his throat and turned his head away from Rex in embarrassment; it was the closest he has ever come to telling Rex how he really felt.

"Aw, thanks buddy," Rex hugged Noah's neck and hummed his reply. Noah could feel the EVO's voice vibrate on his cheek and it made goose flesh appeared on his neck, despite it being a warm night. Noah closed his eyes at the sensation. He heard Rex inhale deeply. "You smell like home." Rex suddenly said and licked the pulse point on Noah's neck.

Noah eyes snapped open and his body stiffened in shock. The sudden lick caught him off guard and he took a misstep. Luckily Rex's grip on him helped correct his stride before Noah could stumble into the street. He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it when he felt Rex's weight slacken in against. The EVO was falling asleep on his feet. He needed to get Rex home quickly and to his alcohol drugged brain talking would only slow them down.

They walked in silence as they turned into the alley and Noah knew they had reached the mid-way point between the bar and dormitories. He thought it would be the best time to try again with Rex.

"Rex?" his whispered, too scared to move his head. He was afraid of the look he may see in his best friend's eyes.

"Hmm?" Rex answered and nuzzled into the spot he'd licked moments before. Heat rose all over his body at the touch.

"Why did you lick my neck?"

"Because it was there," Rex replied with drunken truth.

"So you licked it? What made you think that was a good idea?"

When Rex didn't answer right away Noah thought the EVO had finally fallen asleep, but since Rex had gotten any heavier he assumed he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Because I really wanted to kiss you, but know you don't."

A shiver ran through Noah's body at the EVO's confession. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Rex wanted to kiss me? This time he did turn to look at Rex. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "And what made you think I don't?"

The entire right side of his body hummed with Rex's chuckle. "You never have before."

"So, because I've never kissed you before that means I have never wanted to and because of that you think you have to lick me instead?"

Rex shifted in Noah's grip as he thought. "Yes, no, I don't know. My head hurts."

"I know how you feel," Noah said half hoping Rex would catch his double meaning. His gaze lowered from the top of the EVO's spiky dark hair to the slight pout of Rex's lower lip. "What a pair we make." Noah said absently and focused his attention to where they were going.

They were nearing the end of the alleyway when Rex suddenly grew heavier as more of his weight landed onto Noah, causing the blond to run into the brick wall.

"Ow, dammit Rex. Watch were you are-"

Noah was cut off as Rex pressed his lips to Noah's. It was a sloppy messy kiss but it was good enough for Noah to know that he wanted more. He placed both hands on Rex's shoulders and pushed back, hefting most of the EVO's weight off of him.

Rex seemed to sober up at the push and he retreated back, a look of terror on his face as he realized what he had done. "Oh, god Noah."

Noah immediately reached out toward his crush and pushed him across the alley and up against the dark brick wall on the opposite side of the alley. "Rex. Do you know what you just did?"

The EVO didn't resisted Noah's hands on him. "Yes, I kissed you," he slurred with a quick nod.

"Did you mean to?" Noah studied Rex's eyes, searching for any sign that Rex was playing a trick on him or was too far gone in the drinking to understand what he had done. The eyes that stared back at him were uncommonly clear.

"Yes."

That was all Noah needed. He surged forward placing both hands on the tops of Rex's shoulders he pushed the EVO up against the wall on the opposite side of the alley and kissed his best friend. His lips moved over Rex's with a purpose of exploring every inch of the Hispanic EVO's lips. He kept his mouth closed as again and again he pressed his lips to Rex's. Noah backed away a little to angle his head when Rex's tongue ran over his lower lips before retreating back into his mouth. Noah deepened the kiss by following Rex's tongue with his own and gently caressed the warm inside of Rex's mouth.

Saliva spilled down the sides of their faces and Noah couldn't get enough of it. And judging by the pleading sounds coming out of Rex Noah was pretty sure Rex couldn't get enough either.

Noah's hands released Rex's shoulders and traveled down his chest and fisted into this shirt, holding Rex in place. The kiss broke and they stood there drunkenly staring at each other with ridiculously wide grins on their faces.

"You are so hot." Rex said. "I nearly came just watching you suck off that bottle."

Arousal pulsed through Noah at Rex's words. Noah's hands released Rex's shoulders and traveled down his chest. Rex shivered and moaned at the blond's touch. Emboldened by alcohol and Rex's response Noah fisted them into his shirt and held Rex in place. Panting heavily Noah leaned in. "Let's go home." He said and moved his hand from Rex's chest to grab his hand.

"Yes." Rex agreed and allowed Noah to lead him out of the alley and toward the dorm.


	3. 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF HOMOSEXAUL INTERCOURSE; IF THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BUT STILL WANT TO KNOW HOW THE STORY ENDS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR 3.2!  
> A/N: This is it folks the action packed part to Say Goodbye. I hope you enjoy it! It's going to be steamy!

Say Goodbye 3.1

Noah's hands were shaking so badly he could barely get his dorm key into the lock. His clumsy attempts to open the door made him giggle nervously. Pull it together, Nixon, he chided himself and tried again. He was painfully aware that the man of his dreams was behind him just as impatient to get inside the room as he was and used it to help calm him. It didn't work. Noah turned to Rex for help and his breath hitched as the tan EVO covered his trembling hand with a steady warm one.

"You look like you could use a hand," he joked.

"I sure do," Noah replied awkwardly. His feeling of embarrassment grew as the Hispanic boy helped him unlock his dorm door.

"Thanks," he said, not looking at Rex.

"Welcome."

Rex's voice was smooth and deep with a hint of amusement. There was a spark of desire as Rex let his fingers drift over Noah's wrist before he grabbed it and lifted Noah's arm up and around to make the blond turn to face him.

"Rex-."

"Sssh," Rex said and leaned forward to press his lips to Noah's.

Noah had to walk backwards into the room as Rex continued to kiss him. He heard the door slam close and holding onto Rex, Noah toed his shoes off and discarded them without care. Rex mirrored Noah but was having some trouble with his boots.

"Let me," Noah offered. He needed something to focus on, something to help him build his confidence and stop him from over thinking everything. He still couldn't believe this was happening; a part of him was expecting to wake up and find himself in bed with a massive hard on and a headache and be completely alone. With a small kiss he slowly knelt in front of Rex. He enjoyed the feeling of the EVO's body as he ran his hands over Rex's shoulders and arms to his waist and the soft fabric of his pants. He memorized the heat and sound coming off of Rex. He was fully aware that his mouth was perfectly aligned with Rex's crotch. Noah redoubled his concentration on his task of unlacing the black boots. He started with the right boot and then shifted to work on the left. When he was done he looked up at Rex as the EVO bent down to kick off his shoes.

"Now where were we?" Noah asked. He felt his confidence rise as he got to his feet, he kissed Rex all over giving into every desire he had for the younger man. His hands snaked their way through Rex's raven locks. He gently pried open Rex's mouth with his tongue, eager to taste the EVO again.

Eventually they made their way to the bed. They broke their kiss and Noah spotted the books Rex had dumped on his bed hours ago were still there. He moved away from Rex to lean over his bed and tugged the corners of the comforter up so he could pull the whole thing off his bed and onto the floor taking all the books with it.

They both giggled at the tremendous thud the books made and Noah grabbed the lapels of Rex's jacket and tugged him onto the bed. Noah settled his knees on the bed. Rex copied the motion and also sank to his knees in front of Noah. It was amazing how the slight change in height allowed Noah to look the taller man straight in his eyes. He moved his hands to the sides of Rex's neck as they kissed and slowly moved them down inside his jacket to his shoulders. Rex got the hint and without breaking their kiss he removed his jacket. He had to lean back in order to do it and Noah took to opportunity to kiss along Rex's jawline and throat.

Noah wrapped his arm around Rex's shoulders and shifted to his right, making Rex move to Noah's left. With gentle hands Noah pushed the EVO down onto the bed. He was surprised that Rex was letting him tower over him when a thought struck him harder than a pile of bricks.

Noah broke the kiss and backed away. "Rex, have you ever done this before?" he asked slowly and carefully searched Rex's face as he answered. "With a man?" he clarified.  
Rex shook his head. "Or with a woman," he added, looking away in embarrassment.

Noah couldn't believe his ears. "Do you know what to expect?"

Rex nodded. "I have watched videos online about it," he admitted.

His bashfully honest answer made Noah think Rex had never looked hotter than he did at that moment. Noah leaned down to kiss Rex again. He placed his hands on the sides of Rex's head making the tan EVO focus on him. "Tell me you want this," Noah begged. "I need to know that you want this and wont regret it afterward…I, I couldn't bare it if we did this and you hated me, because I couldn't control myself and took advantage of you."

Rex grabbed his shoulders to steady and quiet Noah's fears. "Yes, I want this. I want you." Rex panted and licked his lips.

Noah grinned and moved his look from Rex's eyes to his mouth and before he could think it he was kissing Rex again. Noah reached down and groped the crotch area of Rex's pants.  
Rex tilted his head back and panted out Noah's name as the blond traced the outline of his erection through his pant leg. "Noah. Christ."

"What is it, Rex? What do you want?" Noah asked looking up at him.

Rex looked down and gave Noah a pleading look. "I want you to suck me. I want you to suck me like you sucked that bottle." Rex answered, undoing the button of his pants.

Noah grinned at him and palmed the length of Rex's cock. "I thought you'd never ask," Noah said feeling incredibly sexy. He trailed his hands to the top and with his finger and thumb he pulled the zipper down, exposing the EVO's red and black boxer briefs. Without realizing it Noah inhaled the musky scent of Rex's arousal and felt his mouth water. He swallowed and tugged both pants and underwear down. Rex hissed as his erection sprang free and nearly hit Noah the face. Out of some odd reflex Noah instinctively grabbed Rex and held him loosely in his fist. Rex's hips moved up and Noah looked up into Rex's red face. He looked back down to Rex's dick and then back up to Rex and tilted his head to the side, double checking to see if Rex was still okay with this. Rex's mouth was slightly open and he licked his bottom lip and shakily nodded his head. It was all the permission Noah needed.

The tip of Noah's tongue came out and licked the head of Rex's cock. He swirled his tongue around in wet lazy circles in the hopes of preparing Rex for what was coming. He lightly squeezed the shaft and pumped Rex a few times doing what he liked to have done to him. Rex didn't seem to mind; quite the opposite, actually. Rex's head rolled to the side and his eyes were clammed shut as Noah licked him. He felt Rex's hand run through his hair as he slowly pumped himself between Noah's lips. Noah squirmed at the touch, his cock achingly hard. He growled in frustration and heard Rex groan loudly as Noah's throat and mouth vibrated over his hot cock.

Rex lifted his hips up suddenly and Noah gagged. He quickly placed his hands on the EVO's waist and pushed him back down before he choked. He took Rex's cock out of his mouth in favor of licking it while he caught his breath. His tongue ran up the sides and over the head.

"Sorry," Rex said with a groan.

Noah shook his blond head. "No, it's fine," Noah said reassuringly giving Rex's inner thigh a kiss. "It just caught me by surprise. Just try not to do it again and I'll forgive you."

Rex smiled lazily. "Deal."

Noah's jaw ached slightly as he smiled back. He pursed his lips together and kissed the head his lips were wet from saliva and pre-cum. He moved away for a bit and licked his lips enjoying Rex's taste.

"Oh God," Rex said.

Noah's eyes flickered up to see that Rex had been watching him. His face flared at the look of pure lust he saw in Rex's eyes. They held each other's gaze until Rex's head fell back when Noah's tongue over the tip.

"Yes," the EVO hissed. "Just like that. Feels so good."

The passionate desperation Rex's voice was an incredible turn on for Noah and he put Rex back into his mouth and sucked harder, hoping to hear more.

"Fuuuuuuck," Rex drawled and thrust deeper into the back of the blond's throat. "No-ah. No-ah, I'm gonna…I wanna…"

Noah pulled Rex's cock out of his mouth and continued to stroke him with is hand. "You want to come in my mouth?" he asked, grinning devilishly at the high pitched squeal that came out of Rex when he bit on the head. "Good. I want you to. I want you to watch me as you come. I want you to watch me drink you down."

Rex's head snapped up, his mouth gaping opening and closed in obvious shock and pleasure at Noah's words. "Oh fuck yes."

Noah increased his pace on Rex and opened his mouth wide and took Rex deeper than he had before. Now that he was more prepared to handle the impressive girth it was easier for him to swallow on reflex as Rex hit the back of his throat. He jaw was starting to ache and he as much as he enjoyed pleasuring Rex Noah's own hard on was calling for attention. He slackened his jaw and bobbed his head, alternating his pace between fast and slow. Rex's dick pulsed and Noah knew that the EVO was nearing his climax. The blond used his hand and pumped the length as he took the head into his mouth once again and sucked hard.

Rex sucked in his breath and then groaned out as his orgasm hit him. Hot liquid exploded in Noah's throat and spilled out the corner of his mouth. He allowed Rex to fill his mouth and then sat back and made sure that Rex was watching him as he visibly swallowed Rex's climax. The EVO groaned at the sight of it and reached out to Noah. Noah straddled Rex's legs and leaned forward and they kissed sharing Rex's essence.

Rex broke the kiss and leaned back. "Fuck, that was the hottest thing I've ever see." Rex panted and covered his eyes with his hand and he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Noah grinned and moved his look from Rex's eyes to his mouth and kissed him.

Rex pulled back. "How did you learn to do that?"

"How do you think? I practiced." Noah answered and immediately regretted it. His words seemed to make Rex's eyes dim.

"With guys?'

"And some girls, too. It's college; it's sorta what you do." Noah explained poorly. "I mean I had to find release somehow."

"By sleeping with people?"

Noah laughed. "You make it sound like I had sex with someone different every night."

Rex gave him a look.

"I didn't, by the way, so you can stop looking at me like I'm the campus slut."

"If the shoe fits," Rex teased, his lighter side returning.

"Well, lucky for me I'm currently not wearing shoes."

"Hm, but you are wearing too many clothes." Rex said and demonstrated by tugging at the sides of Noah's shirt.

I guess we're putting the rest of that conversation on hold, Noah thought has he looked down. Rex was hard again and was pressing onto Noah's jean covered thigh.

"Point taken. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Noah agreed and removed his shirt.

Rex chuckled and took off his shirt too. They both threw their shirts to the ground. Noah marveled at the well-defined muscles of Rex's tan chest, there was a little dusting of chest hair that continued into a thin line of hair down his abs and trailed down to the small patch of dark hair that encircled his genitals. It was probably the most beautiful thing Noah had ever seen. Slowly, teasingly Noah combed thru the hair with his fingers and was pleased to find that it was a soft and pliant as it looked.

Rex snapped him out of his reached down and hooked a finger into one of the belt loops of Noah's jeans. "Do you want me to…you know, reciprocate what you did to me, on you?" He asked his voice sounding shy.

Noah's cock twitched at the idea of Rex's mouth on him, but he shook his head. "Rex you don't have to do that."

"But I want to…to please you."

"By giving me a blowjob?"

Rex nodded. "Yeah."

"No, no 'yeah.' I want to hear you say it."

Rex blushed and his eyes widened at Noah's request.

Noah leaned in close and lightly ran his fingertips over Rex's muscled abs. "Say it." he repeated.

"I want to give you a blowjob."

Noah sucked on his bottom lip at the sound of Rex's voice. "Again." He instructed, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

"Blowjob."

Noah hummed and leaned down to kiss Rex and continued to lightly caress the younger man's body. He was pretty sure he could do this for hours and never grow bored with the touch and taste and sound of Rex under him.

Rex, on the other hand, seemed less content to lay back and be slowly tortured under Noah's sensual onslaught.

"Oh, God, just fuck me already!"

They both froze at Rex's crass words.

"Can I?" Noah asked.

Rex looked uncertain for a moment, his eyes darting between Noah's as he silently debated. "Yes."

"Rex, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I trust you." Rex said seriously and then he smiled mischievously. "Though you might wanna take off your jeans first," he added with a smirk.

Noah blushed and looked down; sure enough he was still wearing his pants. "I can do that." He promised and shifted off of the bed. He fumbled with the zipper of his jeans as he trotted over to the small set of drawers next to his bed and pulled open the top drawer for the lube and condoms he kept there. He pulled down both his underwear and jeans until they reached his ankles, and then he kicked it off with a small shake of his leg.

"Oh wow." He heard Rex say.

Noah looked up and saw that Rex had been watching him. He chuckled self-consciously. "Like what you see?" he asked trying to cover up his nerves and was slightly surprised when Rex said yes.

"I do," Rex answered sounding awestruck.

Noah grinned and quickly grabbed the small lube bottle and a condom and closed the drawer. He went back to bed and sat at Rex's feet. "You know what this is?"

Rex smiled and nodded. "Yes," he said and opened his legs, exposing himself to Noah.

Noah felt a pulse of desire at the sight. He turned to the side knelt in front of Rex. He placed the condom on the bed and uncapped the lube. He could feel Rex's eyes on him as he squeezed out a liberal amount onto his pointer finger. He ran his thumb over two fingers, warming the lube and making sure they were completely covered before reaching down between Rex's legs. He rubbed the tight ring of muscle with his dripping fingers, wetting Rex's asshole, and then with a finger he started to gently push into Rex.

Rex gasped and immediately clamped down on the digit. "Rex, sweetheart, you have to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Noah promised. He captured Rex's lips in kiss, hoping the distraction would help chase away all Rex's concerns. It worked as he felt Rex loosen and Noah started to work on opening him up, preparing him for something bigger than his finger.

"I'm going to add another one," Noah warned as he pulled out his finger and then ease in two. Noah looked up to see how Rex was doing; the dark hair twenty-one year old was staring up at the ceiling, his gaze unfocused and dreamy as he concentrated on Noah's touch. Noah suddenly fisted Rex's erection and started stroking.

"Oh god," Rex grimaced and inched upward into Noah's hand. Noah took this as a good sign and started to push his fingers in deeper and began a scissor motion in order to open Rex even more.

Any softening his own cock may have suffered during prepping Rex was lost at the sight of Rex practically fucking himself on Noah's fingers. The EVO was breathless and his cheeks and neck were red with arousal and Noah knew Rex was ready.

He slowed his pace and pulled out of Rex. He placed the corner of the condom in between his teeth and pulled the package open and with practiced hands, rolled the condom over himself. Next, he uncapped the lube with one hand and squeezed some directly onto his covered cock. Slowly stroking himself Noah lathered the lube over him. When he was done he hovered over Rex and saw a strange look pass over Rex's face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rex insisted. "Just go slow."

Noah nodded and did as Rex requested. He looked down and aligned his cock with Rex's entrance. He looked up as the tip brushed against Rex's hole to watch the fearfully expression on Rex's face.

"Hold onto me if it'll help." Noah offered and leaned forward to kiss him reassuringly.

Rex hugged him tightly as Noah entered into him slowly. "Yes, that's it. You're doing great, Rex just great." Noah took a deep breath and held it as he sank into Rex.

"Oh God," Noah said with a grimace. He kept his thrusts swallow, just as he had with his fingers, to help Rex grow used to the intrusion. "You feel amazing."

A blush rose over Rex's cheeks at the compliment but then he groaned as Noah rolled his hips and went in deeper than his fingers had. Rex's head snapped back and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, silently gasping for air. Noah stopped moving.

"Rex?" he asked worriedly.

It took Rex a second to reply. His head rose so he could look at Noah. "No-ah," he said desperately. There were tears in Rex's eyes and guilt built inside Noah's chest.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck no," Rex laughed.

"But-"

"Ignore these," he said and wiped away his tears. "I'm sure," he added answering Noah's next question. "It's just weird and new and dammit, this feels too good to stop now."

Noah felt his guilt subside as he renewed his thrusts. He started with a few swallow thrusts and then built a rhythm that had him going in all the way. It wasn't long until he had Rex gasping in pleasure as he pounded into the EVO.

"Touch yourself," Noah grunted.

Rex didn't hesitate and reached out to stroke himself in time with Noah's thrusts. Noah was hitting his stride, pumping into Rex so powerfully the EVO under him could only arch his back and pant and groan and curse.

Noah reached out and took Rex into his hand and stroked him. Rex squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. "I'm coming, Noah. Fuck, I'm coming."

Rex went still as his abdomen tensed and he came under the force of Noah's relentless thrusts, semen stuttering onto his chest and abs.

Noah groaned as Rex's muscles clamped down around him. And then Noah slowed his pace as he leaned down and licked his cum off of Rex's chest.

"Jesus."

"Nope, it's just Noah," the blond replied unable to stop himself.

He was rewarded by a gasping chuckle. "I'll say," he said and then gasped.

Noah closed his eyes. The fantastic sound of wet skin hitting wet skin and the thrill of knowing that it was Rex he was plowing into made Noah's cock thicken inside him. The Hispanic EVO cried out as Noah leaned forward and rested his chin against Rex's shoulder. His teeth grazed his skin and he licked and sucked on the place where Rex's shoulder and neck met. Rex grunted and started moving back against Noah eager for him to drive deeper inside. It was all too much for Noah.

"Oh God, Rex. Rex. I love you. I love you so damn much. Rex, I love you. Fuck meeee." Noah said as his balls tightened and came inside the man he loved.

They both remained silent for a moment, slightly shaking from the force of their orgasms. Then Rex reached up and hugged Noah to him. Noah pressed his lips to the warm skin under him and tasted salt. Their chests were sticky and hot with sweat and semen, but Noah was too content to be bothered by it. He became aware that he was still inside Rex when the EVO moved and his overly sensitive spent cock sent a mix of painful pleasure through him.

With a soft groan Noah pulled out of Rex and took off the condom and threw it into the nearby trash can. He looked back to Rex and found the EVO snoring softly completely asleep. It was so cliché it was almost comical. Noah covered his mouth with his hand and laughed at the sight. This was the man he loved.

Noah crawled back into bed and after making sure they were both covered by the blanket, leaned back and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of Rex's soft breathing next to him and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	4. 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part. Thank you so much for being so patient with me and my long delays in updating this story. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Say Goodbye 3.2

Noah came out of the memory with a gasp and resisted the urge to suffocate himself with his pillow. He couldn't believe what had happened between them last night and yet, here they were trying to deal with the familiar situation of the awkward morning after.

Noah ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "So."

"So," Rex repeated and shifted so he was facing the blond.

"How do you feel?" Noah asked drawing on all the experience he had with The Morning After.

Rex looked up as he thought about it. "A little sore and hungry." He answered and looked away.

Noah nodded. "And us?" he supplied.

Rex looked back at him. "What about us?"

Noah pressed his lips together. "Are we still okay?"

Rex gave him a look as he considered it. "Yeah," he answered slowly. "Yeah, we're good."

Noah was about to sigh in relief when Rex made a face. "No, wait, what do you mean by good?"

Noah blinked. He wasn't entirely sure himself. If he was honest with himself, he wanted them to forget that anything had actually happened that way Rex couldn't rejected him, which he was fairly sure Rex would do if Noah asked him to become his boyfriend. "I don't know. I guess it depends, do you regret what we did?"

"I don't know, did you mean what you said last night?" Rex asked.

"Hm?"

"When you said you loved me?" Rex clarified.

Noah blushed as the sound of his declaration rang in his memory. "Yeah, I did. I do!" he amended. "Is that okay?"

Rex snorted. "Of course it is. I love you, too, you big yellow haired idiot."

Pressure built behind Noah's eyes as he was filled with emotion. "You do?"

"Yes, I think the fact that I gave you my virginity was proof of that." Rex said with a roll of his eyes.

Noah chuckled and beckoned the EVO over to lie next to him. "Well then, I think this calls for a sleep in."

"Then can we get something to eat?"

"Yes."

Rex took off his jacket and crawled into bed with Noah. Noah opened his arms and held Rex in a close hug. The scent and warm of the EVO in his arms made him grew sleepy and he closed his eyes.

"Hey Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Noah smiled and squeezed Rex. "I love you, too."

"Good." Rex agreed and settled.

Noah laughed feeling more content than he had in months. He was about to fell asleep when Rex spoke.

"Hey Noah?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"Did I remember to close the bar tab?"


End file.
